


Not too bad

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 可是今年比較特別，他的情人有不得不做的事，所以將他一個人留在這裡。面對只有剩下自己一個人的房子，空空蕩蕩的感覺實在教人難以忍受，因此這幾天下來，榮恩分別叨擾了自己的兩位哥哥們，與他們的家庭一同度過這些節日。中文字數：8101字





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年送給朋友生日禮物。

Not too bad

 

「榮恩叔叔，你想來點蕃茄醬嗎？」多明尼克用那種孩子特有的、軟呼呼的嗓音說著，一邊搖了搖手上的瓶子，滿是期待地看著他。

這個小姪女雖然才剛滿四歲，卻看得出來她的輪廓像爸爸，那也沒什麼不好，畢竟她的爸爸是衛斯理兄弟中裡最好看的。榮恩點了點頭，然後朝她伸出手：「麻煩妳了，多明尼克。」

她將瓶子遞給了他，愉快地哼道：「沒有人不喜歡蕃茄醬。」

「噢，多明尼克！」薇朵兒翻了個白眼，她顯然不能茍同自己妹妹的論點：「明明就『只有』妳喜歡蕃茄醬。」

年紀較小的女孩嘟起嘴巴，自盤子中拿了根薯條，沾了一大坨蕃茄醬，不滿地反駁她的姐姐，「可是榮恩叔叔也喜歡。」多明尼克轉過頭，期望他站在她那一邊：「對嗎，叔叔？」

「那只是因為他怕拒絕妳，會害妳傷心而已。」還沒等到他的回答，薇朵兒便搶先開口。她長的比較像媽媽，金色的頭髮，法國人般的五官，以及迷拉血獨有的魅力，將來必定會是個美人。

「叔叔，你喜歡蕃茄醬嗎？」不理會自己的姐姐，多明尼克不撓地再次問向他。

面對姪女惹人憐愛的眼神，榮恩在自己的盤子邊上擠了些蕃茄醬，對她微微一笑：「嗯，喜歡啊，蕃茄醬很好。」

「看吧，我就說了。」多明尼克滿嘴的薯條，口齒不清地說。

薇朵兒不敢茍同地發出叫聲，從自己的盤子拿起幾根沒加任何佐料的薯條，送進口中。

「抱歉啊，榮恩。」花兒咯咯笑著，用手帕替路易斯擦掉嘴邊的油光。「她們腫是這樣子，窩們也管不了。」

「不會，這樣很好。」回話的同時，他也抓起一根薯條，沾了點蕃茄醬，一併送入口中。酸酸甜甜的滋味占據了他的口腔，刺激著味蕾，讓馬鈴薯特有的香味變得更加突出。

「不過，我沒想到你會臨時決定和我們一起過節。」比爾一邊切開炸魚，一邊說道：「當然，我們都很高興你能過來，家裡變得很熱鬧。」

在他的大哥講完這句話以後，他的嫂子與兩個姪女，一同望向他，眼神中充滿著和善與喜樂。

榮恩當然能感受到比爾一家人對自己的歡迎與熱情，令他的心頭一熱。他有些不好意思地笑了笑，低下頭，看著自己盤中的炸魚薯條，淡淡地說了聲：「……謝了。」

這是一個很特別的聖誕節，對他來說。不像往年，他沒有和他的同居人度過，也沒有和父母在一起。他的爸媽去羅馬尼亞陪查理了，那是他的兄弟之中唯一還保持單身的。

看著盤中的薯條，與炸成金黃色的完整鱈魚，一旁還有弄得精緻漂亮的沙拉裝飾。遠處的盤子，還盛有爐烤香料春雞、羊肋排等餐點，花兒不但將傳統英國料理，融合了法國菜色香兼具的特色，還將傳統的法國美食，加入了英國人喜愛的元素，讓人不得不佩服她的巧思。榮恩頓時不知道該從何處下手，於是他只好拿起薯條，像多明尼克那樣沾了點蕃茄醬。

「榮恩叔叔，晚餐過後，你可以跟我們講點故事嗎？」隨手抹了抹嘴巴，他的小姪女再次用那軟軟的聲音，懇求般地問道：「我想聽尋找聖物的那一段，拜託──」

她的語尾拖著長音，有點耍賴的味道，但一點也會不教人討厭，反倒令人想疼愛她。榮恩點點頭，衝著她微笑：「妳想聽的話，當然好。」

「喔，不要又是這個，榮恩叔叔。」握起刀叉，薇朵兒傾過身，將烤雞切下一小塊，放進自己的盤子裡，發出抗議：「我想聽你學生時代的故事，交友，戀愛，或是其他的，除了冒險什麼都好！」

「我喜歡冒險故事。」多明尼克又往嘴裡塞了根薯條，含糊的說。

「可是這已經說過很多次了。」薇朵兒把盤中的烤雞再切成更小塊，有些哀怨地看著他：「榮恩叔叔，我知道你對我最好了，所以換個故事嘛，好嗎？」

「不好。」他的小姪女吞下口中的食物，替他回答。

「妳好煩喔，多明尼克。」薇朵兒瞪了妹妹一眼，才把目光重新回到榮恩臉上，誠懇地說道：「再過幾年，我就要上學了，所以我比較想聽那些關於霍格華茲生活的故事。」

「可是我又還沒要上學。」多明尼克又拿了根沾滿蕃茄醬的薯條，白白嫩嫩的手指同樣覆了些紅色的醬料，看上去黏呼呼的。

「噢，閉嘴啦，我又不是在跟妳說話。」年紀較大的女孩兒吊了吊眼睛，而她的妹妹則朝她做了個鬼臉。

這般和樂的氣氛，不禁使得榮恩笑出聲來。有那麼瞬間，彷彿能在她們的身上看見童年的影子。「我恐怕不太擅長說愛情的部份，薇朵兒。」他的視線掃過兩個女孩，然後再看向自己的哥哥與嫂子，「我想妳的父母比我會講這類型的故事。」

「他們的故事早就聽膩了。」把一小塊烤雞送進口中，薇朵兒咀嚼了半會，補充說道：「比起這個，我更好奇為什麼榮恩叔叔最後沒和妙麗在一起？」

意料之外的提問讓他下意識地張大嘴巴，榮恩停下手上的動作，看著他的大姪女，一時間不知道該怎麼接話。

「我聽哈利姑丈說過，妙麗曾經是你的女朋友，」相對於他的訝異，薇朵兒似乎毫無所覺，她又切了一塊雞肉，將心中的疑惑說出口：「可是她最後卻和喀浪先生結婚了，這很奇怪，不是嗎？」

握著薯條的手指仍然停在空中，上頭不均勻蕃茄醬反射著燈光。榮恩完全忘了薯條的存在，僅僅是陷入思考，要如何選用最恰當的單字，向一個不足七歲的小女孩解釋這一切。

「一般來說，男女朋友都會結婚的，就像爸爸和媽媽，他們也是──」薇朵兒的話才說到一半，便被她的父親給打斷。

「親愛的，妳現在還不適合聽這個故事。」比爾插話的時機恰到好處，「不是所有的男女朋友都會結婚，有時候，妳還會遇到更好的對象，」放下刀叉，這位稱職的父親暫停手邊的動作，溫柔地告訴他的女兒：「在那種情況下，妳原本的男朋友，就不會再是妳的男朋友了。」

薇朵兒困惑地望著自己的父親，她顯然還不能明白在男女交往後，結合與分手之間的微妙平衡。

比爾伸出手，撫摸著大女兒的頭頂：「而且妳也還不到上學的年齡，為什麼不選擇多聽些冒險故事呢？」

「我喜歡冒險故事。」多明尼克又再一次表達了自己的喜好。

薇朵兒看著她的父親，還想再說點什麼：「可是……」

「噢！薇朵兒。」這個時候，花兒也把手帕放到桌上，上面幾塊深色的油漬，是方才替路易斯擦嘴所留下的。「妳真的已經聽膩爸爸和窩的故事了嗎？窩還以為妳喜歡……噢！」

最終，他的大姪女只是撇了撇嘴，垂下眼簾，回應她的母親：「……沒有啦。」

比爾安撫性地拍拍她的肩膀，接著朝榮恩眨了個眼，衛斯理一家人才又繼續這頓只吃到一半的聖誕晚餐。

在晚餐結束後，兩個女孩幫忙她們的母親收拾餐桌，花兒細心地替她們把袖子都捲起來，以免沾到醬汁，至於即將滿兩歲的路易斯，則交由比爾看顧。

「不好意思，」比爾把路易斯放在大腿上，坐在靠近壁爐邊的沙發，語氣裡有幾分歉疚，「我沒辦法和薇朵兒解釋你和馬份的關係，你知道的，這有點尷尬。」

「喔，沒關係啊。」榮恩聳了個肩，攤開雙手，習慣性地露出笑容：「沒什麼，我完全明白，這不太容易說出口。」

路易斯把指頭放進嘴巴裡，而比爾則是輕輕地撥開兒子的小手，讓小男孩別再吸吮手指。「抱歉囉，榮恩。」他的哥哥又對他道了一次歉。

「真的啦，我不介意。」榮恩伸出手，朝路易斯紅通通的臉頰刮了刮，軟綿又有彈性的肌膚令人愛不釋手，他也一樣很喜歡他的姪子。

廚房那端傳來了磁器碰撞的聲音，伴隨著薇朵兒的尖叫：「別把泡泡弄到我身上，這是我最喜歡的裙子！」

多明尼克開心的嘻笑著，就算不用親眼看見，也能想像出倆姐妹已經玩了起來。

客廳這會兒陷入了沉默，比爾沒有說話，榮恩則是以指腹撫弄著路易斯的小臉蛋，餘下的只有爐火燒著木材的聲音，以及小男孩的咿唔聲。

比爾一向很知道如何照顧人，他們之間的安靜並沒有持續太久，做兄長的便再度找到了話題：「不過，當你說要來我們家過聖誕時，我很驚訝，」路易斯扭了扭圓滾滾的身體，險些就要從爸爸的腿上摔下去，不過好在比爾及時就將兒子給扶好，「畢竟你之前都是和他一起過的，為什麼今年改變主意了？」

「嗯，這個嘛……」榮恩收回手，沒有看向他的哥哥，「那傢伙工作有點忙，他得在德國過節了。」

「喔？究竟是什麼樣的工作，連聖誕節也沒假可放呢？」從對方的口吻中，榮恩能聽得出來，他的哥哥只是順勢接著他的話說，並沒有真的要打探到底的意思。比爾動了動大腿，坐在上頭的路易斯也跟著上下晃動，對一個還不太能表達自己意思的小孩來說，這或許是個有趣的遊戲，因為小男孩已經笑了起來。

「他的工作……大概是跟他家有關吧，我想。」即便知道比爾並沒有真的很想知道，榮恩還是忍不住解釋道：「你知道的，自從大戰之後，他家的名聲不太好，所以他得做點什麼。」

「啊，那麼我倒可以猜到了。」比爾朝著兒子微微一笑，逗弄著他的兒子，「隨你想住多久，榮恩，孩子們都喜歡你，花兒和我也是。」

他揚起嘴角，然後點點頭，「謝了，比爾。」他說。

女孩們的聲音由遠而近，薇朵兒和多明尼克一前一後地從廚房走向客廳，她們的母親跟在後面，望著兩個女孩的身影，滿足地嘆了口氣。

這是一個平凡無奇的聖誕夜，屬於衛斯理家的，而榮恩‧衛斯理也在這天加入了他們。

聖誕節過後的一個禮拜，便是迎接新年的到來。

「別哭了，弗雷。」莉娜煩躁地抓著自己的頭髮，她已經和她的兒子僵持了十分鐘之久，然而她的兒子卻半點都沒有讓步的跡象。

榮恩才剛下班，他和他的老闆──兼任他的哥哥──一起回到家，就看見男孩坐在地毯上吸著鼻涕，還有散亂滿地的麻瓜積木，他甚至不知道前因後果。

「又怎麼了？」喬治關上大門，對於眼前的景象皺著眉頭。很顯然，與弟弟同時進家門的喬治，也弄不清楚事情的來龍去脈。

「羅克珊，」莉娜雙手交抱，深紫色低胸的居家服，將露出上半部的黝黑胸部，給襯得更加豐滿，「她把弗雷一個下午的成果都給砸了。」

莉娜一說完，就好像是要爭取同情般，小弗雷哭得更傷心了。 

未足兩歲小女孩絲毫不覺得自己做錯了什麼，只是坐在地毯上咯咯笑著，眼睛閃爍著調皮的光彩。榮恩倒覺得比起小弗雷，羅克珊還要更像弗雷──已經不在世界上的那一個。

聽了妻子的說明後，喬治蹲下身，用一隻手臂將女兒抱起，「喔，羅克珊，壞女孩──但是幹的不賴。」榮恩相信他的哥哥早就察覺到這一點，因為接下來喬治伸出另一隻手，拍了拍小弗雷的頭，「不過是個積木，弗雷。你簡直和你榮恩叔叔小時候簡直一模一樣。」

「嘿。」莫名其妙被點名到，他因此不滿地怪叫了聲。

「喔，對，榮恩，我差點就給忘了，歡迎你來我們家。」莉娜鬆開懷抱在前的雙手，伸到他的眼前，給了他一個大大的擁抱，「都怪孩子們，哎，我得說，我常常拿他們沒辦法。」

作為回應，榮恩拍了拍莉娜的背以後，才放開她。他對她笑了笑，說了句算不上安慰的話：「至少妳只有兩個孩子。」

「是啊，我完全沒辦法想像你們的媽媽是怎麼做到的。」莉娜聳了聳肩，接著把手插進口袋裡，「弗雷還算好的，但是羅克珊……該怎麼說呢，她真的太難搞了。」

喬治將羅克珊抱在懷裡，把她舉得高高的，小女孩樂得揮舞起雙手，兩條腿還不安份地在空中踢來踢去。

望向那對正在互動的父女倆，榮恩作出了他的評價：「她很像她爸爸，不是嗎？」

「所以才讓我頭痛啊。」莉娜也順著他的視線，看著丈夫與女兒，嘆了口氣。

「我以為妳就喜歡那型的呢。」回過頭來，榮恩打量著她，想起了一些學生時期的往事，「愛搗蛋、製造麻煩，還喜歡出風頭。」

「哈，也許吧。」一向爽朗的她並沒有否認這點。

不知道什麼時候停止哭泣的小弗雷，用手背抹了抹眼睛，緩緩從地上站起身，不發一語地收拾起散亂四處的麻瓜積木。

「對了，榮恩。」再度開口時，莉娜蹲下身，陪她的兒子一起整理地板，「喬治告訴過我了，馬份今年不和你一起過跨年夜，是吧？」

「嗯。」榮恩應了聲，也跟著彎下腰來，與小弗雷一起撿積木。

「那傢伙還真可惡。」莉娜抬起眼，有些憤憤不平地望向他：「他不是連聖誕節都沒回來嗎？」

「他本來就是個可惡的臭雪貂。」把一塊三角形的積木丟進箱子後，榮恩說：「現在也不過是又多一條罪狀而已。」

「可是這是聖誕節與跨年夜耶！」她拉高了語調：「為什麼你能忍受這個？換做是我的話，我肯定會提出分手。」

對於莉娜的質問，他答不上話，僅僅是抿抿唇，不再作聲。

「唉。」或許是終於受不了這股圍繞在他們之間的氣氛，莉娜嘆了口氣，語調轉為溫和：「抱歉，我不是要干涉你的私生活。」她瞥了眼和羅克珊玩得正起勁的丈夫，「但是你知道的，別看喬治那樣，他其實很擔心你，我也是。」

「謝謝妳，莉娜。」把最後一塊積木丟進箱子裡，榮恩抬起頭，扯了扯嘴角：「至少你們還邀請我一起度過跨年夜。」

「別這樣，好嗎？」莉娜也勾起一個微笑，「我當然會關心你，畢竟你曾經是我隊上重要的守門手呢。」

「妳以前可從沒這麼說過，隊長。」榮恩挖苦地笑了笑。積木已經全部收好了，於是他站直身體，而一旁的小弗雷則安靜地把裝滿積木的箱子抱起，放到客廳的角落。

「沒辦法，誰教你也不是每一次都能發揮水準。」語畢，莉娜跟著站起身。她轉過身，對他揮了揮手，「好了，我開始餓了，也許現在去準備晚餐會是個好主意。」

莉娜的身影消失在走廊上，不久後，廚房便傳來鍋鏟敲在鍋子上的聲音，並且飄來陣陣香味。他的嫂嫂八成早就把晚餐做好了，現在只是進行加熱。

另一邊的喬治則已經跪到了地毯，任由羅克珊騎在背上，發出嘻嘻呀呀的聲音。這時候，小弗雷則走了過來，手裡拿著一副爆炸牌。

「榮恩叔叔，可以陪我玩嗎？」他的姪子眨著那對大眼睛，用小小的音量，怯生生地看著他。

榮恩接過對方手上的牌，咧起一個笑容：「沒問題，來吧。」

同樣是一個再普通不過的跨年日，卻是屬於另一個衛斯理家的，而這一天，榮恩也暫時變成了他們家庭中的一員。

 

※

 

坐在椅子上，手肘抵著餐桌，百賴無聊地撐著下巴。榮恩什麼也不想思考，僅僅是望著壁爐中的火燄發呆。

火光在他的五官上留下橘黃的色彩，他的紅髮因而被照得更加鮮明。壁爐中的火堆，因木碳偶爾斷裂，而發出嗶剝聲響。

與溫暖的室內行成對比，戶外的雪似乎從前幾天就沒停過，窗台上甚至積了厚厚的雪，就連玻璃也起了層霧。

這裡是他與馬份的房子，在他們交往第三年後，搬出來同居。依照前幾年的慣例，他們會在這裡一起度過重要的節日，比方說聖誕節和跨年夜。

可是今年比較特別，他的情人有不得不做的事，所以將他一個人留在這裡。面對只有剩下自己一個人的房子，空空蕩蕩的感覺實在教人難以忍受，因此這幾天下來，榮恩分別叨擾了自己的兩位哥哥們，與他們的家庭一同度過這些節日。

但是他不能總是進入別人的家庭生活，不論他們對自己表示再多的歡迎，他也不該那麼做。再怎麼說，那是他哥哥的家，不是他的，即便他們是同一對父母生，一旦各自展開新的人生里程碑後，他們都有了其他珍視的家人。對他的姪子或姪女而言，他永遠只是個親戚，不會變成親人。

他並沒有在比爾或喬治家打擾太久，過完節以後，他終究還是得回到自己的家──榮恩‧衛斯理與跩哥‧馬份的家。

而現在這個家卻不那麼完滿，因為另一個主人至今還沒歸來。

榮恩嘆了口氣，聲音很快就消散在空氣中，什麼也沒留下。或許他今天也等不到人了，於是他決定替自己泡杯可可，然後就上床睡覺。

站起身，走向流理台，自杯架上取了個杯子。他熟練地加入適量的可可粉，沖入熱水，替自己準備一杯美妙的飲品。鐵湯池在攪拌時，輕輕碰撞到杯子的邊緣，發出清脆的聲響，熱可可散出騰騰的熱氣，以及撲鼻的香甜味道。

就在這個時候，大門傳來開鎖的聲響，門被打開了，然後是一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音，以及他所熟悉的腳步聲。

脈搏速度變得愈來愈快，這不是他的幻覺。榮恩幾乎忘記了手上的熱可可，他把它放到了流理台上，杯子在碰撞下發出喀答一聲，可那遠比不上他心跳的聲音。

最後，他在廚房門口邊上，看見了他現在的「家人」。一頭梳理整齊的金髮，微微蹙著眉頭，蒼白的臉蛋與灰色的眼眸，跩哥‧馬份就站在那裡，不是幻覺，這個男人終於回來了。

「真是該死的天氣。」金髮男人動了動薄唇，抱怨的同時，解開自己的圍巾與大衣：「就算用了保暖咒，卻還是一點用也沒有，這些老咒語是時候進行些改良了。」

不同於往常掛在衣架上的習慣，對方這回只是把它們隨手披在椅背上，足以見得男人一回到家，連平日的小動作都省略了，就逕直來找他。榮恩注意到了這個細節，因此扯了扯嘴角，從流理台上把熱可可重新舉起，啜飲一小口：「你應該去問妙麗，我猜她會有更好的咒語。」

「要我去請教一個麻種？想都別想。」發了個鼻哼聲，跩哥把手套也脫掉了，隨意丟置在餐桌上，然後朝他的方向走近。

他們之間的距離縮短了，杯子又被榮恩放回流理台上，「別再說她是麻種了，我告訴過你很多次，我不喜歡你這麼說她。」

「你的確說過，但這不代表我就得照做。」金髮男人伸出雙臂，摟住了他的腰，將他緊緊地擁入懷中。

瞬間，一股熱意湧上的鼻腔，他傾過頭，靠在對方的肩膀，汲取情人身上久違的清冷氣息。

「我回來了，衛斯理。」對方的嗓音有些沙啞，他看不見男人的表情，卻能感受到在自己腰間上的手臂，收得更緊。

他也提起手，環抱住對方的腰際。「……你錯過了聖誕節和跨年夜。」榮恩說，並且發覺到自己的聲調中帶了點鼻音。

「我知道。」跩哥這麼說著，以鼻尖蹭了蹭他的側頸，「但至少我還沒錯過你。」

「蠢死了，臭雪貂。」他笑了出來，並且用拳頭鎚了下對方的背部：「你以為失蹤兩個星期，我就會替自己找個新的對象嗎？」

「誰知道呢，這的確很有可能發生，因為你是個耐不住寂寞的笨鼬鼠。」男人低喃著，雖然只是句揶揄話，但是每個文字卻都充滿著對他的愛意。

「噢，閉嘴吧。」榮恩又鎚了對方一下，卻沒有斂起自己的笑意。

他們略微分開點距離，好能夠對視彼此。他發現他的情人眼眶下，有半圈淡淡的黑色，以及眼角邊因疲勞而產生的細紋。然而那對灰色的眼眸，卻閃爍著某種光彩，那是揉合著愛意與思念的色彩。

「……下次別再出去那麼久了。」抬起一隻手，他替對方撥了撥幾根散亂的劉海，「我差點以為，我得把我所有哥哥的家都住過一遍，才能等到你回來。」

「我可不能保證這個。」他的情人說，「你知道的，馬份家的名聲，還得靠我重新建立起來……我只盡力去做。」

「喔，那我下次就去金妮家住好了。」看著對方的劉海又恢復原有的平整，榮恩哼了一聲，收回手，有些刻意地說：「哈利一定會很歡迎我。」

金髮男人挑起半邊眉頭，語氣不善：「絕對不准。」

「我也不能保證這個。」榮恩微微挑起下巴，模仿對方的口吻：「你知道的，他是我最好的朋友……我只能盡力去做。」

「那麼你最好盡力『做到』。」他的情人執著地與在文字上做文章，讓榮恩不以為然地聳了個肩。

跩哥低下頭，傾身吻上他的雙唇。薄薄的唇瓣貼覆在他的嘴上，這是他想念不已的味道。那習以為常的、對方獨有的味道，都讓他眷戀無比。

男人以一種獨占性質的，霸道而具侵略性的方式，佔領著他的唇。先是咬著他的上唇，再來是下唇，然後將舌頭滑進他的口腔裡，挑弄著他的嘴。他回應著對方的動作，兩個人的呼吸融在一起，分不出彼此，充盈著整個鼻腔。

雙唇分開以後，他們給了對方一點喘息的時間。金髮男人的唇瓣貼在他的嘴角，朝側邊移走，碰觸著他的耳朵。跩哥張開嘴，含住了他的耳垂，並用唾液沾濕了那裡。彷彿他全身的血液都集中到了那裡，榮恩能感覺到自己的耳朵正在發熱。

他的情人撥開了他耳邊的頭髮，當對方溫度偏低的指尖，碰到耳廓的時候，他便忍不住輕微顫抖。如同每一次獨處的時候一樣，男人總是享受著他的反應，這回也不會例外。跩哥探出舌頭，用舌尖處舔了舔他的耳朵，這令榮恩下意識收緊手指，牢牢地抓著對方的衣服，試圖控制自己開始發軟的雙腿。

先是耳垂，再是耳根，然後向下游走到了腮幫。那對薄唇所經之處，都暫留下某種觸感，榮恩閉上眼睛，全心感受情人的挑逗。

可是這樣還不夠，因為接下來，對方伸出手，掌心撫過他的褲襠。他幾乎驚呼出聲，不過由於對方的動作還算預料之內，因此他並沒有真的叫出來。榮恩張開眼睛，就看見跩哥勾起嘴角，戲謔地笑著，他扁了扁嘴，不甘示弱地也朝對方這麼做。

雖然隔著褲子，還是能感受到對方手指的節奏，以及自己以外的體溫。任何一個正常男人，敏感的部位被觸碰，都會有反應。很快地，慾望便被挑起，他的情人也深知這一點，並在他的頸部上落下了另一個親吻。

呼吸的頻率變得更加頻繁，榮恩喘息著，透過正在撫弄對方褲頭的手指，知道對方也和他一樣性慾高漲。

「你剛才說……保暖咒一點用也沒有，」在感官刺激之下，理智正一吋吋地被抽離，榮恩試著讓自己說出這句話的當下，還能保持口齒清晰：「所以……我想，你或許該……洗個澡，嗯──」

他的情人吸吮著他的頸部，到足以留下痕跡的程度，才放過該處。跩哥滿意地哼了聲，發表對他提出的建議，理解出的意涵：「這是個好主意，我不介意在浴室做，我們好久沒這樣玩了……」

在這件事情上，他們顯然已經達到了共識。於是他們一面替彼此脫去衣服，一面丟在地板上，一路延伸至浴室的方向。

 

END


End file.
